Adios
by Dessiel
Summary: Dean y Castiel tienen una pelea que lleva al ahora humano cas a tomar una decisión [post season 8 finale HUMAN!CAS]


[Un pequeño one shot, salido despues de un debate con Jo ... por que a mi opinión dean, de alguna forma deberia aprender que no siempre tiene la razón espero les guste ^^]

Déjalo ya cas! – escucho Sam el grito de Dean hacer eco por toda la base de los hombres letrados

No otra vez – suspiro el menor de los winchester haciendo su camino hacia el salón central en donde de seguro encontraría a Dean gritándole nuevamente al ex – ángel, Castiel llevaba poco mas de 2 semanas como humano, tenia pesadillas constantemente y no hablaba ni comía mucho, por lo que siempre se podían escuchar los gritos de Dean peleando con castiel por que no hacia esto o lo otro, cuando Sam llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, vio como Dean respiraba rápidamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, señal de que estaba más que enojado, mientras Castiel se encontraba de pie frente a Dean, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, aun era raro ver al ángel, vestir ropa normal, es decir, otra ropa que no sea la gabardina y el traje de Jimmy novak, pero más raro era verlo así, tan sumiso, el viejo Castiel, "el ángel del señor Castiel" hubiera estado de frente mirando a Dean con cara de pocos amigos y peleando de vuelta, este Castiel parecía un niño indefenso al que su padre le estaba regañando por algo.

Pero Dean, yo .. yo quiero ayudar – dijo Castiel en tono bajo.

Ayudar! – dijo Dean levantando la voz- por favor cas, no puedes ayudar a nadie-

Dean! – intervino Sam cuando vio que su hermano iba a comenzar a hablar más de la cuenta

No pasa nada sammy, ya terminamos de hablar – dijo Dean mirando a su hermano

Pero Dean! – dijo Castiel levantando la vista desde el suelo anteviéndose a mirar a Dean- quiero ayudar, yo quiero ser un cazador.

Ya vasta, por dios! Cas! – grito Dean desesperado- no puedes, aunque lo quieras, no sabes como.

Pero puedo aprender – dijo Castiel en su defensa.

Y quien te enseñara – dijo Dean – Sam? Yo?, para que, si nunca haces caso de lo que decimos

Dean, ya vasta – dijo Sam, tratando de detener a su hermano

No Sam, esto ya esta bueno – dijo Dean a Sam para luego dirigirse a Castiel – escúchame bien cas, jamás serás un cazador, esto no se aprende de la noche a la mañana, si sales al mundo asi como estas haras que te maten, no peor aun HARAS QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS! – grito Dean desesperado

Por que no quieres ayudarme – dijo Catiel dolido – cuando tu pedias mi ayuda yo jamás te la negué, traicione a todos mi hermanos por ti.

Venias cuando no estabas trabajando con el maldito rey del infierno – contesto Dean de vuelta – o cuando no estabas con naomi!

Que? – dijo Castiel ante lo ultimo – no puedes reprocharme eso! Sabes muy bien que naomi me estaba controlando! – dijo Castiel levantando la voz por primera vez en esas dos semanas, Sam, quien estaba observando la escena, sabia que esto iba a terminar mal, para todos, pero algo le decía que tenia que terminar, por el bien de todos

No sabes las cosas que me obligo a hacer – continuo hablando Castiel – las cosas que me obligo a ver!, ella me obligo matar a Samandriel!, ella me obligo a matarte! Miles de veces!, no puedes decirme eso, no tu – dijo Castiel con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar, las emociones humanas era algo que aun no podía .

Y como se que eso es verdad – cuestiono Dean – nos has mentido tantas veces que ya no creo nada de lo que dices, mentías siendo un ángel , que te impide mentir ahora que eres humano.

Ya vasta, por favor - dijo Castiel – yo solo quiero ser de ayuda, salvar gente

No cas, tu detente, puede que seas humano, pero jamás serás uno de nosotros, quieres ayudar a la gente, pero ni siquiera pudiste salvarte a ti mismo – dijo Dean dándole la espalda a Castiel caminado fuera del salón – hiciste que todos los ángeles fueran expulsados del cielo

No digas eso, no tú – dijo Castiel ya sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas

Destruiste tu familia cas, no permitiré que destruyas la mía – y con esto Dean salió dejando a Castiel y sam solos. Las fuerzas abandonaron a Castiel, quien se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, Sam fue a su lado tratando de consolarlo, Castiel se aferro a Sam como a una tabla de salvación y lloro por largas horas, Sam lo acompaño hasta su habitación y lo dejo descansar, para luego ir hasta donde estaba Dean

Que mierda te pasa! – grito sam cuando encontró a su hermano

No empieces Sam – dijo Dean ignorando a Sam

No, por que dijiste todo eso!, cas esta mal y lo sabes – dijo sam

No lo defiendas, ha hecho muchas cosas mal, alguien tenía que decírselo algún día- dijo Dean

Pero no de esa forma, Dean por favor, te has llenado la boca diciendo que cas es como un hermano para ti, yo he hecho cosas igual de horribles y tu me has perdonado, por que con cas es diferente? – cuestiono Sam

No lo se sam – dijo finalmente Dean – no lo se

Pues averígualo – dijo Sam caminado para dejar solo a Dean – mañana debes disculparte

Lo se – dijo Dean – gracias

No agradezcas, la próxima vez te golpeare – dijo Sam saliendo le la habitación

Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn Spn spn

"_cuando mueras y tu alma venga al cielo… búscame_

_tu alma venga al cielo_

_….. al cielo"_

Mi hogar… - susurro Castiel al aire, se había encerrado en su habitación desde que Sam lo había dejado solo, para ir a hablar con Dean

Dean – dijo Castiel en voz alta, por la cabeza del ángel, lo único importante era Dean, lo único seguro que le quedaba, sus hermanas y hermanos, todos desterrados del cielo, por lo menos le quedaba la esperanza de que renacieran como humanos, asi como lo izo ana hace años, pero en cambio él, debía vivir sus días como humano, con todos esos recuerdos que dia a dia lo atormentaban, había estropeado todo, justo como siempre lo había hecho, lo peor de todo es que sin ángeles en el universo, los demonios harían lo que quisieran, pues nada podía detenerlos ahora, excepto los cazadores, ahora ellos eran la única fuerza que se oponía a los demonios, es por eso que Castiel quería convertirse en uno, pero eso siempre terminaba en peleas con el mayor de los winchester, "_si sales al mundo asi como estas haras que te maten, no peor aun HARAS QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS_" - las palabras de Dean hacían eco en su mente, Castiel poco a poco comenzó a levantarse de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del bunker , solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo… metatrón

Al llegar a fuera Castiel dirigió su mirada al cielo y llamo a metatrón, el único ángel no se hiso esperar.

Castiel, por que me llamas? – cuestiono el ángel- sabes muy bien que jamás desharé lo que hice, y tu gracia es lo que mantiene a los ángeles fuera del cielo, si es que la quieres de vuelta.

No.. no es eso lo que quiero – dijo Castiel, viendo la cara de asombro de Metatrón frente a sus palabras.

Pues bien, que es lo que quieres – dijo el ángel

Dijiste que cuando muriera mi alma iría al cielo- comenzó Castiel

Eres humano ahora Castiel, eso es lo que sucede, cuando eres bueno por supuesto – comento metatron

Si cometo suicidio – comento Castiel

Los cristianos creen que si una persona atenta contra su propia vida, el infierno es el único lugar para ellos, solo Dios puede decidir el destino de una vida – comento metatron, un largo silencio se hiso hasta que Castiel finalmente hablo

Quiero ir a casa – fue lo único que dijo Castiel – a mi verdadera casa

Estas seguro? – cuestiono metatron

Si- dijo Castiel

Muy bien, después de todo, creo que te debo al menos esto- dijo metatron colocando sus dedos en la frente de Castiel – no quieres despedirte? – le pregunto al ex ángel

No… esto.. esto es lo mejor – dijo Castiel

Bien, nos vemos en casa hermano – dijo metatron, luego de unos segundo el cuerpo de Castiel cayó al suelo inerte , un disparo se escucho y metatron miro su brazo y luego a la dirección de donde provino, solo para encontrarse con los winchester apuntándole

ALEJATE DE ÉL! – grito Dean.

Lo siento Dean, ya es muy tarde – dijo metatron y luego desapareció , Sam y Dean corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Castiel, Dean toco a Castiel entre sus brazos y coloco su mano sobre el rostro del ex ángel

No.. vamos cas no me hagas esto – dijo Dean al sentir la piel helada de Castiel al tacto- vamos cas abre los ojos por favor – pidió Dean sacudiendo a Castiel

Dean – dijo sam posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano- ya es tarde

No.. no ..no! – comenzó a decir Dean – maldición! Por que salió! Por que no se quedo dentro!, cas.. no me dejes… no me dejes – comenzó a llorar Dean, sin importar que Sam estuviera hay – voy a matar a ese hijo de puta … me escuchas metatron! Cuando te encuentre voy a hacer que te arrepientas por esto! – grito Dean al cielo.

Dean – dijo Sam – debemos … cas …

Lo enterraremos como un cazador- dijo Dean con la voz seria

Pero .. – dijo Sam

El era un ángel, Sam, un guerrero, merece un entierro como tal – dijo Dean secando sus lágrimas y cargando el cuerpo de Castiel en sus brazos.

Y luego que haremos? - se atrevió a preguntar Sam.

Eso es obvio sammy- dijo Dean volviéndose a mirar a su hermano con los ojos llenos de odio – tenemos un ángel que cazar-

FIN


End file.
